The present invention generally relates to brooms for sweeping debris from surfaces, particularly to devices for removing snow and similar debris from surfaces, and specifically to a combined broom and rake.
A common method of removing snow from sidewalks, steps, decks and like surfaces is by shoveling the snow from the surface. However, shoveling requires considerable manual lifting and throwing of the snow as well as involving the user bending. Although various shovels have been designed which tend to reduce or minimize bending and the manual labor required of the user, there is a desire for new ways to remove snow which increase the comfort of the user and reduce the effort of the user. Additionally, on wooden as well as other surfaces, care must be taken to prevent the shovel from scratching or otherwise marring the surface when removing snow therefrom.
A common method for removing dirt and similar debris from sidewalks, steps, decks and like surfaces is by sweeping the dirt therefrom using a broom. A preferred type of broom for elongated surfaces is one which is moved generally in an arc from side to side while the user walks in the elongated direction. The user is able to walk in a generally erect condition and minimal lifting of the broom and debris is required. While effective for removing dirt and the like from such surfaces, brooms are generally not very effective in removing snow and similar debris from such surfaces for several reasons. Specifically, snow tends to develop a crust and otherwise becomes compacted on the surface such as the result of being walked upon before the snow is removed. Bristles of conventional brooms are often of insufficient strength to enter into and/or break snow located on the surface. Additionally, due to the relatively large volume and mass of the snow, the free ends of the bristles of conventional brooms often will simply bend backwards in an arcuate manner and simply ride over the snow rather than pushing the snow from the surface.
Thus, there continues to be a need for improved methods for removing snow from surfaces which increase the comfort of the user and which reduce the effort required of the user.